regarding that time you reincarnated as my slime
by auliya41
Summary: Selama ini aku hidup sendirian dalam kebencian orang-orang di sekitarku. Aku mengejar kekuatan dan kekuasaan untuk membuktikan keberadaanku. Hingga suatu hari kau muncul dan mengajarkanku bahwa keberadaanku tidak perlu dibuktikan lagi, karena kau sudah mengakuinya. Dan sekarang yang aku inginkan hanyalah kekuatan untuk melindungimu.


Chapter 1

Gelap

Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun hanya ada kegelapan total

Apa yang terjadi? Dimana aku?

Jika aku mengingatnya dengan benar, seharusnya aku sedang menyiapkan coklat valentine dan...

Ah, aku ingat... Namaku Mikami Sayo mahasiswa kedokteran berusia 20 tahun. Sore itu aku sedang mencari seniorku Takamura-senpai untuk memberinya coklat valentine. Saat aku dengar Takamura-senpai sedang ada di atap aku langsung berlari kesana tanpa mendengarkan apa yang temanku katakan. Aku sangat menyesalinya, karena jika aku mendengarkan apa yang akan ia katakan mungkin aku tidak akan melihat Takamura-senpai yang sedang memeluk teman sekelasku Sawatari-san dan tergelincir di tangga...

Mungkin sudah terlambat bagiku untuk menyesalinya. Aku harus berpikir tentang apa yang akan aku lakukan mulai sekarang.

Aku mencoba untuk menggaruk kepalaku, hanya untuk menemukan bahwa aku tidak bisa menggerakan kedua tanganku. Jika dipikir lagi aku bahkan tidak bisa menemukan dimana letak kaki dan kepalaku... Apa aku lumpuh total?

Tapi aku tidak merasakan rasa sakit sama sekali, tidak bisa melihat, mendengar, merasakan panas dan dingin...

Tidak... Aku tidak mau seperti ini... Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa? APA?!

Gurryu~

Eh? Apakah aku... baru saja bergerak? Terlebih lagi yang baru saja terasa dibagian bawah –perutku?- seperti tanah kasar yang berbatu. Jadi aku tidak berada di rumah sakit sekarang? Ugh, terlalu banyak pertanyaan...

Tapi karena aku masih bisa bergerak, lebih baik aku mencari tahu dimana aku berada saat ini. Aku mencoba mengingat apa yang tadi kau lakukan dan mencoba untuk bergerak maju. Aku bergerak sedikit demi sedikit dan merasakan sensasi sentuhan yang ada disekitarku sampai aku merasakan sesuatu yang lancip menusuk bagian samping tubuhku.

Hmm, apakah ini... rumput?

Aku ingat bahwa terakhir kali aku memakan sesuatu adalah sarapan yang aku makan sebelum aku berangkat ke kampus. Haruskah aku memakan rumput ini?

Apakah host ingin menggunakan unique skill [predator]? Ya/tidak

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar dikepalaku. Apa itu unique skill predator? Dan yang lebih penting lagi, kenapa suara itu mirip sekali dengan mesin penjawab suara yang ada di mbah Google?!

Tapi jika diingat lagi aku juga mendengar suara-suara seperti itu sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaranku. Jadi itu tidak hanya imajinasiku saja ya.

Halo, kau bisa mendengarku?

Tidak ada jawaban, apa mungkin cara bertanyaku yang salah ya. Baiklah mari kita coba lagi

Oke google dimana lokasiku saat ini?

Masih tidak ada jawaban, apa mungkin aku hanya bisa menjawab sesuai opsi yang diberkikan? Baiklah, aku memilih... tidak!

...

Eh? Ehhhh? Tidak ada yang lain lagi? Apa aku memilih jawaban yang salah? Apakah ini permainan dimana kau akan terjebak jika tidak memilih ya?

Datang padaku hanya untuk menanyakan pertanyaaan dan kemudian meninggalkanku begitu saja, apa dia itu jalangkung?

Mou...Kalau boleh jujur... mendengar suara itu membuatku merasa sedikit bahagia. Terjebak ditempat gelap sendirian tanpa bisa berbicara atau mendengar sesuatu seperti ini bisa membuat orang gila kau tahu?

Mengingat rumput tadi aku melanjutkan untuk bergerak kearahnya. Mungkin karena terlalu bersemangat aku tidak sengaja melindas rumput itu dengan tubuhku.

Gyu~

Rumput yang dilindasku itu tiba-tiba menembus permukaan –perutku- dan menghilang begitu saja. Dari pada menghilang ini lebih seperti rumput itu terserap kedalam tubuhku? Jadi, aku tidak perlu menggunakan mulutku untuk makan dan hanya menyerap rumput yang bersentuhan dengan bagian tubuhku.

Tunggu, tidak memiliki kaki, tangan, kepala, mata, hidung, mulut, dan makan dengan menyerap apa yang bersentuhan dengan dirinya, terlebih lagi aku menyadari jika aku belum bernafas sejak aku bangun tadi... Apa aku bukan manusia lagi? Tubuh ini, lebih mirip definisi monster lendir lemah yang sering muncul di game RPG itu kan? Slime itu kan?!

TIDAKKK!!!

Kulit putihku... rambut ikalku... Hiks aku tidak mau menjadi monster... Huaaaaaa (TTTT)

*Beberapa liter air mata kemudian*

Guryuu~Guryuu~

Setelah selesai menangis entah berapa lamanya aku mulai bergerak mengelilingi tempatku berada saat ini dan berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan tubuhku yang baru. Tidak banyak yang bisa aku lakukan dengan keadaanku yang tidak bisa melihat ataupun mendengar ini.

Hal yang aku lakukan untuk menghabiskan waktu hanya berjalan-jalan dan memakan tumbuhan yang berada disekitarku. Dan karena hal itulah aku hampir mati keracunan beberapa kali. Tapi aku harus bersyukur juga tentang hal itu, karena tubuhku mulai terbiasa dengan racun dan tidak mudah teracuni lagi.

Selain makan aku sering menyanyikan lagu-lagu yang pernah kudengar di duniaku dulu. Kenapa aku berkata duniaku dulu? Karena aku yakin aku tidak akan menemukan slime hidup di bumi!

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku berada di tempat ini, karena aku tidak bisa melihat aku tidak bisa membedakan antara siang dan malam. Dan aku juga tidak bisa merasakan panas dan dingin untuk membedakan temperatur tempat ini.

Tapi aku masih bisa merasakan apa yang aku sentuh jadi saat seekor mahluk panjang bersisik melilitkan tubuhnya padaku. Aku menyadari bahwa mahluk itu adalah ular yang siap memakanku!

Maski aku tidak merasakan sakit maupun sesak nafas tapi aku bisa merasakan bahwa belitan ular itu semakin kencang. Dan sesuatu yang tajam menusuku dari atas, sepertinya itu adalah taring ular yang sedang menyuntikan bisanya padaku.

Uahhh, apakah aku akan mati lagi sekarang? Aku memang tidak menyukai tubuh slime ini tapi aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan hidup lagi atau benar-benar mati kali ini. Lalu bagaimana jika aku berubah menjadi batu setelah ini? Uahhh, aku tidak mau mati!

Apakah host ingin menggunakan unique skill [predator]? Ya/tidak

Ah! Pertanyaan itu lagi. Ya, ya, apa-pun skill predator itu aku ingin menggunakannya!

Saat aku mengatakan hal itu aku merasakan sesuatu berubah dalam tubuhku. Ular yang sebelumnya melilitku perlahan-lahan diselimuti oleh tubuh lendirku dan diserap tanpa sisa.

Eh? Kemana menghilangnya ular itu?

Menjawab: target (ular) telah disimpan kedalam (stomach) yang disediakan oleh unique skill [predator]. Pada saat ini jumlah ruang yang telah digunakan kurang dari 1%

Hi!hi! Jalangkung itu bisa menjawabku! Aku penasaran apa dia akan menjawab pertanyaanku lagi? Baiklah, aku akan mencona untuk bertanya lagi. Ehem, aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi jika aku menggunakan skill predator?

Menjawab: unique skill [predator] memiliki kemampuan:

Predation: menyerap target kedalam (stomach), namun kemungkinan untuk menyerap mahluk yang lebih kuat akan berkurang sesuai dengan perbedaan kekuatan.

Target yang dapat dipengaruhi antara lain mahluk hidup, benda, skill, dan sihir atau jurus

Analisis: dapat melakukan analisis dan penelitian terhadap target yang telah dipengaruhi [predator]. Dapat membuat salinan dari item yang sudah di serap. Dapat membuat sebuah item dari material yang ada didalam (stomach). Jika analisis dan penelitian dari terget yang diserap selesai, skill, atau jurus tersebut bisa di terapkan pada host.

Stomach: menyimpan target yang telah dipengaruhi skill [predator]. Dapat menyimpan item dan material yang telah diperoses menggunakan analisis. Apapun yang berada didalam (stomach) tidak akan dipengaruhi oleh waktu.

Mimesis: host dapat mengubah bentuk tubuhnya menyerupai target yang telah diserap, dan mendapatkan kemampuan yang setara dengan target. Namun hal ini terbatas pada target yang telah berhasil dianalisis.

Isolation: menyimpan elemen-elemen yang berpengaruh buruk kepada tubuh dan tidak bisa dianalisis. Sedangkan target yang tidak berbahaya akan diubah menjadi energi.

Hal tersebut merupakan penjelasan dari lima kemampuan utama unique skill [predator]

Eh?.. Eh? Bukankah kemampuan-kemampuan itu terlalu OP untuk dimiliki monster sekelas slime? Tapi yang lebih penting, kau itu sebenarnya mahluk apa?

Menjawab: ini adalah efek dari unique skill [great sage]. Sebagai hasil dari pengembangan skill ini, pemberian jawaban dan respon terhadap host dapat dimungkinkan.

[Great Sage] huh... jika dipikir bahwa lelucon yang aku buat di depan pintu kematianku itu akan sangat berguna disini... Baiklah, aku akan bergantung padamu mulai sekarang ya, great sage!

Status

Name:None

Species:Slime

Titles:None

Magic:None

Skill:Unique Skill [Predator, Unique Skill [Great Sage, slime inherent skill[dissolution, arbsorbtion, self-regeneration]

Resistances:Heat fluctuation resistance EX, physical attack resistance, pain imuniti, electrical resistance, paralysis resistance, poison resistance


End file.
